The Assault
by ssj3 Thomas
Summary: During the great Saiyaman saga, a new threat which outnumbers the Z fighters 40,000 to 1, is coming to earth. A Gohan/Videl fic, CHAPTER 8 IS UP
1. Part 1

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, also in this fanfic I use kili's to rate power levels and a kili is a thousand, so 5 kili's equal to 5,000 on a scouter. Finally, I accept all types of reviews especially criticism. All right here we go time for the invasion to start.

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Chapter One: Training

It was a fairly normal day at the Son residence except that Gohan missed school to take time to train with Chichi and Goten. They were all out in front of house with Chichi and Goten facing off against Gohan. Chichi and Goten were both powered up to their max (with Goten going Super Saiyan.) and Gohan using his full power without going Super Saiyan. Punch, block, kick, block, kick, block/punch, block/ ki blast, it went on like that for a while with Gohan being barely able to keep up with his mother and younger sibling. When Gohan found Goten getting the better of him he powered up to Super Saiyan and in the process knocked Chichi sprawling so that was now just ssj Gohan vs. ssj Goten. Both saiyans punched each other in the face at the same time, spread apart, then both charged again engaging in a high-powered, high-speed sparring match with Chichi looking with pride at her two son's power. Finally, Gohan got in a punch to Goten's face sending the young saiyan to the ground and making him revert out of Super Saiyan form. "Good job boys, just like your father." Chichi said as she walked over to them. At this Gohan and Goten straightened up and brushed them themselves off and then walked toward the house when Chichi called after them "Gohan just remember that I'm only giving you this time off to train because you were ahead with all your homework and getting straight A's. Gohan called back "Okay mom thanks." Suddenly the phone rang.

  
Next chapter: "The Call"


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Chapter Two: The Call

By the time Chichi got into the house Gohan had already answered the phone. "Hello" he said, and this was followed on the other end by a friendly " Hi Gohan it's me Bulma, is your mom around." Gohan then said "yeah Bulma she's right here, I'll get her on the phone Okay." Bulma's quick reply was, " Okay." "Mom it's Bulma and she wants to talk to you" Gohan said before handing the phone to Chichi. " I wonder what she wants." Chichi said while rolling her eyes. "Hey Bulma whats going on over there, is Vegeta giving you a hard time, huh." Chichi said. "No, it's not that, Vegeta doesn't do anything but train with Trunks and eats food enough for an army. But I am picking up something on the KS Scope." Bulma said with a bit of urgency. "What do you think it is Bulma." Chichi said all the while sensing something was wrong. "I don't know, but whatever it is it has a large power reading is heading towards earth, I think you better send Gohan and Goten over to help me figure out what this thing is, oh and if you don't mind could you come over as well. Vegeta and Trunks are just about finished with there training and they usually hungry after a hard days work, you know how impossible a Saiyan is to feed." Bulma said calmly but also with alarm. "Okay, we'll be right over," said Chichi before hanging up the phone. "Okay boys you better get ready because we're going to Bulma's" said Chichi addressing her two sons. " Yea mean I get to play Trunks yay!" said Goten while flying around the room. Both Gohan and Goten ran into their bedrooms to change and five minutes later they were out and changed, and ready to go. So the Son family walked out of the house and flew off towards the Briefs residence.

Note: If you have questions or comments post a review or e-mail me either way I'll answer if I can. Also I'll to get out a Chapter a day.

Next Chapter: The Enemy is…?


	3. Part 3

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Chapter three: The Enemy is…?

As Chichi, Gohan, Goten neared the Briefs' house they could sense Vegeta and Trunks training, and Goten said, "Wow Gohan I think Vegeta is as strong as you are, maybe stronger." "I think you're right Goten, that's what seven years of training does to you." Gohan replied. A few seconds later they all landed at the front door of Capsule Corp. to be greeted by Bulma who almost ran out to meet them and "Hi, everyone long time no see. I'm really glad you're here because I found something more on that thing I was tracking with my KS scope. Oh and Gohan I want to hook you up to the machine so I can identify what this thing is." "Sure thing Bulma. Just show me where this KS scope of yours is." Gohan said. "Follow Me." she said as she turned and walked towards the stairs. "Its on the roof, Oh and Goten you can play with Trunks but can you send Vegeta up too the roof to help me with this machine Okay." Bulma said as she walked up the stairs. "Get Vegeta yeah, okay, sure, right, Bye." With that the young half-saiyan flew off towards the training area. Chichi and Gohan followed Bulma up the stairs. And then onto the roof and ended up standing in front of what looked like a large satellite dish with a computer console attached to it with some headphones hooked to the console. "Here Gohan sit down and put these on." Said Bulma gesturing to the console and the headphones. But before Gohan could put the headphones on Vegeta came walking up the stairs with Goten and Trunks following. "Alright what is this all about woman, it better be good because I had to stop my training to come up here for who knows what." Vegeta bellowed. "Well if you would just shut up for a second and listen I would tell you that I called you up here for your Superior knowledge of whatever this thing is and for your Ki sensing abilities." Bulma screamed back. "Why do you need to sense Ki woman." Vegeta retorted. "I don't need to but my machine can if you'll just put these headphones on." Bulma replied quickly. " Alright just tell me again what this darned contraption is again." Vegeta said. Bulma answered "This "contraption" as you call it is my Ki sensing scope or KS for short, it has the ability to detect, track, and Measure power readings light years away. So if you hook up someone with natural ki sensing abilities to the machine than it will increase its range and power up a- hundred fold." "Alright give me those things." Vegeta snorted as he was putting the headphones on. "There is a couple things everyone should know first, this thing isn't just one being, it has a lot of power readings within it." Bulma declared. "How many power readings Bulma?" Gohan asked curiously. "Oh just about Five-hundred thousand single power readings within that thing." Bulma calmly replied. " FIVE- HUNDRED-THOUSAND Oh my gosh, well at least we know they can't be very strong. Right?" Gohan said suddenly. To which Bulma replied "Wrong Gohan, during my scans I found out that none of have a power level below 4 kili's. I also found four powers which approached 3000 kili's or very close to Trunks and Goten's power and I'm assuming that they're probably hiding or suppressing they're power-levels. " Suddenly Vegeta roared out, "WILL ANY OF YOU MORONS BE QUIET SO I CAN CONCENTRATE?". The room turned silent. Vegeta continued, "Well while you were all babbling I've already figured out that this thing is a fleet of space pods." "Whose space pods though." Bulma asked. "Hold on a minute woman, I'm trying to figure that out right now." Vegeta growled. So they all waited saying nothing and doing nothing until about five minutes later when Vegeta took off the headphones and turned to face them. He stood there for about a minute thinking about what he was going to say when finally he spoke loud and clear "Those are Saiyan space pods." Everyone gasped. 

Note: Saiyans ooh I wonder. Like it? Hate it? any suggestions for future chapters post a review or e-mail me bye

Next chapter: Making plans.


	4. Part 4

The Last Stand

By Andy Reise

Chapter Four: Making plans

After Vegeta's startling announcement everyone stood dumbstruck for about five minutes. Each slowly comprehending what had just been said about five hundred thousand Saiyan space pods heading towards earth with presumably only one objective: destruction. Suddenly the silence was broken by Bulma, who said," Hold on a minute weren't all the Saiyans destroyed except you (Vegeta), Goku, Nappa, and Radditz when Freiza destroyed the Planet Vegeta." To which Vegeta replied, "For once woman you're right and the only way that those space pods could truly be Saiyan would be if everyone killed on Vegeta was somehow alive, which is not possible. "Hold on Vegeta." Bulma spoke up. "Remember back on Namek when you were fighting Frieza and Dende used the last wish of the Namek Dragonballs' to wish back anyone killed by Frieza and didn't you just say that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta." "Yeah so what." Vegeta snorted. To which Bulma said. "Well that means that the Saiyans were wished back as well." "Oh, Okay now I see." Vegeta replied and then said. " One more question: How long until they arrive?" To which Bulma declared. "Judging by the speed and the numbers involved, plus there are number of planets between them and us. I 'd say about three months." After that little speech of Bulma's Chichi's voice rang out. "Well, what are you all standing around for, we have work to do. Gohan get on the phone and call of Gokus' friends. You know Tien, Chaotzu, Yamacha, Piccolo, Krillin, and #18. Also I want you to go to school for a couple of to see if you can't find someone to recruit and train. Vegeta, would go up to Kami's and ask Mr. Popo to hunt for Dragonballs' and see if we can't wish my Goku back, and Bulma find some way to shoot down those space pods before they land. "Right." They all said and went to work with Gohan and Vegeta flying off and bulma and Chichi running downstairs. 

Note: Sorry this took so long to post but I had other stuff to do like Homework (heh kinda like Gohan) and I Have a Question for you What Do I call the Room of spirit and time that or Hyperbolic Time chamber. Well, E-mail me or post a review bye. 

Next Chapter: Preparing A Defense. 


	5. Part 5

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Chapter five: Preparing a defense

"Hello Marron is your mom or around I really need to talk to them right now." Gohan said over the phone with a sense of urgency. "Who is this." Marron said in her high screeching voice. "This is Gohan one of your dad's friends can you get him or your mom and tell them I'm calling." Gohan said starting to get frustrated. "Okay." Marron said as gave the phone to Krillin. "Hi Gohan." "Krillin said. Hey Krillin do think you can get your family to come with you over to Capsule corp. today. There's something very important we need you here for." "Okay Gohan we'll be right over." Krillin said wondering what they would need him for. "Okay thanks Krillin I'll tell what's happening when you get here oh yeah and I'm calling everyone else too: Tien, Chaotzu, Yamacha, and Piccolo so were going to have a kinda of reunion bye." Gohan said as he hung up the phone. "Okay now for Tien and Chaotzu." He said as dialed the number.

**Meanwhile up at Kami's lookout. **

"Why do I have to do this" Vegeta snarled as he landed at the lookout. Dende was there to meet him saying "Hello Vegeta what do you want." "I'm looking for that Mr. Popo guy and the Namek. We need them both to help us right now." "What do need me to do." Mr. Popo said as he stopped watering the plants. "I need you to go collect the Dragonballs and bring them to Capsule corp. when you have them all." Vegeta said as he handed Mr. Popo the dragon radar. "And you the Namek I need you to come and follow me back to Capsule corp." Vegeta said as he turned to Piccolo who was meditating off to the side. "Why should I Vegeta." Piccolo said as he came out of meditation pose to a standing position. "Well, if you like to know a large fleet of Saiyan space pods is heading here at this very moment and we all the help we can get." Vegeta roared back. "Alright fine I'm coming." Piccolo said as he and Vegeta flew off.

Note: Okay so how did you like it if you did or didn't then post a review and I'll put up the next chapter. 

Next Chapter: Reunion and Recruitment.


	6. Part 6

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Chapter Six: Reunion and Recruitment

Gohan and Vegeta felt the Ki of Tien, Chaotzu, Yamacha, Krillin, and #18 land at Capsule Corp. Them along with Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Chichi and Bulma with Bulma and Chichi Cooking a massive amount of food for everyone. Gohan ran out to meet those who had landed and the greetings commenced. "Hey Gohan" Krillin said to half-Saiyan. "Yeah, long time no see." Gohan replied. It went on like that with everyone greeting each other as friends do. Then they all filed into the main building of Capsule Corp. to hear why they were called to the same place like this, some hoping it would be a fight and others hoping otherwise. "We've brought you all here to tell of a new threat that will be here in three months and when they get here I have a feeling that some of us, maybe all of us, won't survive." Gohan said to all the fighters that were gathered. "What is this "threat" you're talking about Gohan, I mean It can't be as bad as Cell right" Krillin said curiously. "Wrong Krillin its a lot worse, at this very moment Five-hundred thousand Saiyan space pods are heading towards earth." Gohan replied. Everyone gasped. "So now for the second reason you're all here, Bulma, my mother and I have come up with a plan, all of you along with me and someone I am recruiting from school tomorrow will all go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo will stay down here and train in the Gravity Room at whatever level of Gravity Vegeta sees fit. We're going for longer training time for the weaker fighters and I have to train the new recruit and were going for more intense but shorter training for most of the stronger fighters. So you have a week to prepare and in seven days we all meet up at the lookout. Vegeta you can begin training right away if you want to." Gohan Declared. "All right lets go Trunks, Goten, and the Namek we go to the Gravity Room now. " Vegeta growled. "Right." Both Trunks and Goten replied while flying towards the Gravity Room with Vegeta and Piccolo at their heels. Tien then stood up and said, "Alright well I guess we'll see you all in seven days then."

**The next day at Orange Star High school**

"Where is she." Gohan thought as waited for school to start and hoping that Videl would be present today. "What do I tell her, I mean do I tell her everything about me, my dad, and the enemies we fought. Do I tell her about ki and flying, yes I suppose so because she'll have to learn how to use it anyway." Gohan again thought. Just then the bell rang signaling that the students had five minutes to get to class. Being already in class, Gohan didn't even have to go anywhere. Just as the bell signaling the start of school was about ring and Gohan was thinking, "Where could she be, what could she doing, of all the days for to be gone she had to pick this one." Just then Videl ran into the room wearing her usual attire but looking a bit ragged and messed up. Videl to the teacher and explain why she was almost late. "I'm sorry, I helping the police out again and it kinda took longer than expected." "It's alright Videl we all know that your community service comes first." The teacher replied. Videl then took her seat. Then the class started and today their first class was history and they were studying ancient cultures. So the 90-minute to 2-hour class went it's course and by the end the teacher assigned a three-page homework assignment. But that was the least of Gohan's worries. He was thinking how to tell and train Videl for the Saiyans that were coming, and also on how to fight them. "We can't fight them one-on-one. There's to many and besides were a lot more powerful then they are but that doesn't mean much because their numbers will offset our strength and there's those four Super Saiyans to worry about." Later after the class was over and there was the mad rush in the hallway, Gohan made his way over to Videl's locker where she was putting her books away. All except the history textbook, which she would need for homework. Also it was Friday and she didn't need any books. Gohan walked over and said, "Hey Videl." To which she replied. "Oh hi Gohan, did you want something." "Um, yeah I wondering if you could come over to my house on Saturday so we could do this homework together, there's also some other things I really need to talk to you about which are very important." Gohan said hoping she would say yes. "Alright Gohan I'll be there, just tell where you live and I'll be there." To which Gohan almost yelled in delight. "Great, I live in the 439 Mountain area and it's small house in the middle of a clearing." And Videl answered "That' pretty far but…" Videl looked to see Gohan looking at her with pleading eyes and said. "I'll be there so see you on Saturday." With that they both went to class.

Note: Well how do you like it huh. Anything you want to say just post it in a review or e-mail me. If you want another chapter just say so.

Next Chapter (If you want it): Videl Informed 


	7. Part 7

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Chapter Seven: Videl informed

It was the next day and Gohan was waiting for Videl to arrive and again was thinking about what to and how to say it. "Do I tell her everything or just the stuff that she should know about right now, like Flying, Ki, and energy waves." Gohan thought. Just then Videl's jet chopper landed in front the house and stood there for her to get out. "Hey Gohan, so what did you want to talk to me about hmm." Videl said as she hopped out of her chopper. "We'll get to that later, but first I want you to come in and meet my family, but watch out for my little brother he's a bit playful at times." Gohan said as he toward the house. "I think I can handle some little kid, Gohan, really I can take care of myself." Videl called after as she followed Gohan into his house. "Yeah, okay Videl." Gohan said as he mentally laughing to himself as he compared Goten and Videl's Ki levels and found that Goten was at least 20 times stronger than Videl. When they got into the house Chichi was in the kitchen and was apparently cooking. Gohan walked up to his mom and said "Hey mom I'd like to meet someone." To which Chichi replied. " Oh and who might this someone be." It was then that she saw Videl and then looking toward Gohan she said. "Gohan, who is this and why haven't you introduced her to me." "Oh, mom this is Videl, she's a friend from school." Gohan replied blushing. " Oh a friend, yeah sure Gohan" Chichi replied as she winked she winked at Gohan, who blushed all the more and whined "Mom" To which Chichi responded "Okay, okay I'll stop. Oh and you're just in time for lunch, Videl would you like to join us." She said this as she gestured to the mountain of food on the table, at which Videl stared with amazement and said "Wow you really eat that much around here." "Well most of it is for Gohan and Goten, they both have quite the appetite growing boys you know." Chichi replied knowing full well how much two half Saiyans could eat. At that Chichi went over to the door and yelled out. "GOTEN, LUNCH IS READY." Not a moment after she said this Goten was at the table with chopsticks in his hand and a plate in of him with a mountain of food on it, and this he was eating as fast as he could. Gohan went over to the table and also started eating but in a slightly more civilized manner. Videl also went over to the table and tried to eat but couldn't help looking at Gohan and Goten and thinking " How does Gohan eat that much and still keep in shape, whoa, where did come from I never thought about how anyone else looked before. "After everyone had done eating and cleaning up Gohan took his mother aside and said, "Mom, I need help with this problem I have." "What is it Gohan" Chichi replied. "Well it's about Videl, we really need all the help we can get before the Saiyans arrive and Videl's a good choice right now with so little time but there something else. I really care for her and I don't want her to get hurt, so should keep her in the dark about me and my past and new threat that's coming, or should I tell her everything and let her get involved." Chichi stood there for a while thinking of a good answer for son's question when finally she spoke up, " Well, the best advice I can give you is this. You need all the help you can get right, so get her involved and during the fight watch her and if she gets hurt you'll get angry and when you do your hidden powers will come out, just like they did with Cell." To which Gohan said, " Mom you're the best thanks, now I have to go get Videl and tell her everything, I'll see you in a while bye" with that Gohan walked over to Videl and said. " Hey Videl you want to go for a walk I am ready to talk to you." "Alright lets go." Videl chirped and with that they walked outside and on into some woods until they came to a clearing with a lake which had a waterfall on the far side of it. Gohan stopped by a large boulder and sat down and Videl did the same right beside him. "Alright Videl, I've been hearing that you want to know who the Great Saiyaman is for some time now." Gohan said and Videl countered with " Yeah why, do you know who he is." "Yeah actually I do." Gohan replied as stood up while pushing the red button on his watch, which caused the Saiyaman outfit to appear, and then he flew up and floated in front of Videl and she gaped at him and stammered " I never even considered that it might be you Gohan." "Well, that was the idea, it was to protect my family from the limelight." Gohan said as came back down to the ground. "Videl," "Yeah Gohan what is it." "Well there are a few more things I have to tell you and it's a long story." "Well, I've got a lot of time." Videl said as they both sat back on the ground. Then Gohan told Videl about his Saiyan heritage and then went on to tell about his life in detail including his fight with Raditz and then on to his training with Piccolo and then of the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa and his role in the fight with them. Then he went on to tell Videl about the aftermath of the fight and his journey to Namek with Krillin and Bulma and his battles there with Frieza's henchmen and on to the battle with Frieza himself. Then he went on to tell about his battles with Garlic Jr. and the Spice boys, and then the return of Frieza and appearance of Trunks, with him beating Frieza and King Cold single-handedly and his message from the future about the Androids appearance in three years. Gohan then pressed on to tell about his training with his father and Piccolo during those three years. Gohan then stopped to let Videl take all this in and she was still doing this when Gohan said "Videl," "Yeah what is it Gohan." She replied. "Well, I just wondering if you wanted me to stop, because it's getting late and there are some you might not want to hear." Gohan said after Videl had answered. "No, Gohan I want to hear everything, I almost can't believe what I've already heard, but for some reason I trust you." She said, to which Gohan replied. "Okay Videl but I warned you." Gohan then went on to tell about the appearance of the Androids, and how Goku fought with them and was defeated. Then he told about the events leading up to the discovery of Cell and then he went on to the pursuit of Cell and his pursuit of the Androids and the absorbing of which caused him to go into his final form. Gohan then stopped and took a breath and continued on to his Training with his dad in The Chamber of Spirit and Time. He then went on to the days before the start of the Cell games and the time he spent with his family. Then he started to get choked up as he described his dads' fight with Cell and of his own fight with Cell after his dad had given up. He then described how he told Cell about his hidden powers and then how Cell did things to unleash his power. Gohan then stopped for the next part he had to tell was quite hard for him and then after catching his breath for a minute or went on to tell Videl about his powers being unleashed and his fight with Cell after they were. He then described Cells' subsequent crushing at his own hands and then he told about Cell last desperation move, blowing himself up to win, and having Goku sacrifice himself to save everyone else. After Gohan told this he broke down and wept and Videl tried to comfort him in any way she reasonably could, but to no avail, because all Gohan kept saying "It was all my fault, I should have killed Cell when I had the chance." He then caught his breath and began to tell Videl about the end of his fight with Cell. First he told about how Cell came back, somehow, alive and how Cell killed Trunks and knocked out Vegeta, he then told about how Cell was about to blast Vegeta when He (Gohan.) jumped in front of the blast and it hit and broke his arm. After that happened Gohan told Videl how Cell then charged up a kamehameha and he did as well except only with one arm. Gohan then talked about the ensuing energy contest between him and Cell, and the intervention of his friends and how they helped him. Gohan then cleared his throat for he knew the next part would be hard for Videl to take in. Gohan then about his victory over Cell and immediately after he told Videl this she jumped up and yelled at him, "You mean you beat Cell, I don't believe it." "Well that's what happened." Gohan retorted not at all surprised by how Videl reacted. They stood there for about five minutes in uneasy silence when Videl suddenly snapped "Prove it." "What?" Gohan said somewhat surprised when Videl repeated, "Prove to me how you beat Cell." "Alright, here goes" Gohan sighed as he concentrated his energy, then with a quick, but sharp yell Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan. At this Videl jumped back and stammered, "You're the Gold Fighter too, ok that makes sense but what was that kamehameha thing you mentioned." "I'll show you, but you better stand back." "Okay." Videl replied as she complied. Gohan then cupped his hands and brought around to left side and moving his whole body accordingly. "KA…" Gohan started as he brought energy to his hands "ME…HA…ME…" Gohan continued as brought the energy into a beam. "HAAA…" Gohan screamed as he unleashed the kamehameha, it went over the surface of the lake and slammed into a mountain, completely destroying it. "Wow." Videl said as she stared wide-eyed at the rubble. After this display Gohan reverted out of Super Saiyan form and said, "Videl there are two other things I have to tell you." "What is it Gohan" "Well, remember when I told you about the Saiyans." "Yes, I do, Why?" "Well, there are five hundred-thousand of them on their way here right now, to destroy earth." "Oh my gosh, what are you going to do about it Gohan." "That's where the second thing I have to tell you comes in, you see there not enough warriors around here who can manipulate Ki like the Saiyans and you are the strongest person I know of who can't." "Really?" Videl said, as she blushed a little. "Yes, really now the Saiyans will be here in three months, so I can teach you how to fly and use energy attacks" "Energy attacks what are those" Videl said a little confused. "It's the same thing as the thing I shot from my hands earlier." "Wow, you mean I can learn to do that." " Yes, if you accept my offer to train you." "Oh yes, I accept" "I don't know, Videl, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." "Oh please Gohan, don't worry I'll be fine." "Alright if you say so Videl." "Thanks, Gohan." "Okay, now I just have to run back to the house and tell my where going" Gohan said as he disappeared and headed back towards his house. "Hey, where are we going." Videl yelled after him but Gohan was already out of hearing range. Not three seconds after he started Gohan was at his house and in the door, " Hey mom I was wondering if Videl and I could go up to Dende's lookout so I can train her, in about a week." "Oh, Gohan you told her, how wonderful of course you can go, don't make me a grandmother to soon, I'm not ready yet." " Mom." Gohan whined but then said, " Thanks again mom." With that he ran out of house and back to where Videl was. He found Videl lying on the grass almost asleep but not quite, as she spotted Gohan when he came out of the woods and he got near she said, "Hey, you never where we were going." "Remember that lookout I mentioned in my story." "Yeah." "Well that's where were going." "Okay, but what is it." You'll see, now lets go do that homework so you can go home, but can you meet me at this spot in about in about five days so we can go up to the lookout." "Alright, that would be Thursday right, Okay I'll be here." "Good now lets go." With that Videl and Gohan did and talked for the rest of the day until Videl had to leave later that night.
    
    Note: Well how do you like it huh. Anything you want to say just Post it in a review or e-mail me. If you want another chapter just say so.

Next Chapter (if you want it): The Training Begins.


	8. Part 8

The Last Stand

By ssj3 Thomas

Chapter Eight: The Training Begins

The week had passed. It had been almost normal but for the fact that the Saiyans were still on there way and that you couldn't find Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, or Goten anywhere outside of Capsule Corp. Gohan and Videl had gone to school and acted as normal as anyone could in their situation. It was Wednesday night and Chichi and Gohan had just finished eating dinner and were cleaning up. Just as Gohan was about to go to his room and get some rest for the big day tomorrow Chichi called after him "Don't worry about packing anything, I'll have it all ready in the morning." "Thanks mom, but what are you going to pack." "Everything Gohan." "Ah, but mom how am I going to carry all that stuff." "Well, I'm coming to train with you." "But Mom." Gohan whined but was cut short by Chichi who said, "No buts mister, I am coming to help you train Videl, and that's final." "How could you help mom." " Well, since our power-levels are about equal, I can spar with her with out either one of us getting hurt too much." "Oh Okay, now I see." Gohan finally agreed to which Chichi said promptly "Okay, now go get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow and I don't want you tired for the year of training you're going to get." Gohan immediately obeyed by going to his room and falling into a somewhat blissful slumber. 

Meanwhile at Hercules' Mansion Videl had also gone to sleep thinking, "Wow I get to start training tomorrow, I wonder what Gohan will teach me first?"

That night inside the gravity room, with 200 times Gravity, at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was sparring with Goten, Trunks (They were in Super Saiyan form.), and Piccolo at his full power. After a while of dodging all of there attacks Vegeta powered up and sent them all flying into the walls of the gravity room. Piccolo countered by using the Zansoken technique with which he phased out and phased back in behind Vegeta, but he had sensed Piccolo and flung his hand back into the Namek's face sending him sideways into the wall. During this fight Goten and Trunks had gotten into this position, Goten's right hand and Trunks' left hand were locked together and each of them had there other hand behind his back, and were powering up. After hitting Piccolo, Vegeta saw this and smirked and said, "Bring it on brats." With that Trunks and Goten thrust their locked and unlocked hands forward at the same time, Firing three ki beams to the center, left, and right of Vegeta. Vegeta dodged the first blast by moving to the right and he was immediately hit by the one which had gone to the right, which made him fly backwards, hit the wall, and revert out of Super Saiyan. After this Piccolo walked over to the two half-Saiyans and said, "Trucks, Goten where did you learn that attack." "Mr. Piccolo we kinda made it up." "Well, what do you call it then" " We don't know." "Ugh, kids" Piccolo said, but before the kids could respond Vegeta came charging out of nowhere and hit both of the Saiyans hard enough as to make them revert back to normal and go flying into the wall once again. After this they just sat and watched Piccolo spar with Vegeta.

Gohan awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes and gingerly getting out of bed. He was about to start stretching when Chichi yelled from the other end of house, somehow knowing he was up, "Gohan, get out here now, Videl's here and I have all our stuff ready, so move it." "Okay mom, I'll be right out" Gohan yelled as he put on his dark blue gi. He then gathered up all his clothes and put them into a suitcase. Gohan walked into the kitchen/dining room to see Videl seated at the table and a small plate of food, by Gohan's standards, in front of her. Chichi was in the kitchen still making part of Gohans' massive meal, but a large portion of the food was already on the table. Gohan looked over this scene and said, "Hey Videl why are you here so early." "Well I…" but before Videl could continue she cut off by Chichi who said, "I called her so we could get an early start." "Oh okay." Gohan replied. He then spotted the food on the table and his face took on a glazed look and he started drooling since he hadn't had food in the last nine hours (he was sleeping.). Gohan jumped at the food and started inhaling it but was cut short by frying pan to the head. Which got him to use his mouth for something other than eating, which was speaking. He said to his mother, "Ouch, mom why'd you hit me" To which Chichi said sternly " Mind your manners, we have a guest here, don't you remember." With that she looked toward Videl and said "Sorry, I guess you know how Saiyans react to food now. Meanwhile Gohan had resumed eating, this time in a more civilized manner. It took Gohan a couple of minutes to devour his food, whereby he started to help Videl and Chichi with the task of cleaning. That was done in a couple of minutes. Chichi was doing the last of the when she glanced at Videl and said "Videl, has Gohan told you where we're going yet." "Um, No, why?" At this Chichi turned completely around and glared at Gohan who got the message and said to Videl "Sorry, I just didn't get a chance to tell you this week." To which Videl said, "It's alright, but where are we going." "Well, where we're going is a large floating platform above the clouds." "Well, what's so special about that place, I mean why can't we train down here." To which Gohan replied, "Well, you see there's this room that lets you get a year of training in one day." "Wow, really Gohan, Okay now I see." "Alright, well Videl are you ready to go." "Yea I think I am ready now." With that Gohan turned to chichi and said "Okay mom, call Videl's ride and I'll get the bags while you carry the food." At this Videl said, "What ride." As if to answer Videl's question, Chichi yelled "NIMBUS, come on you darn cloud get down here NOW!" and Nimbus, who was very uneager to face the wrath of Chichi, stopped in front of her in few seconds. At this Gohan and Videl got up and walked outside, and when Videl saw the yellow-puffy cloud, she pointed at it and exclaimed, "What's that!" to which Gohan replied "That's Nimbus, it's your ride." "You've got to be kidding me, you expect me to ride on that thing Gohan." " Yeah, its safe go ahead, hop on." To this Videl replied, "Alright." And jumped up and yelped when she hit the cloud and settled. After this Videl looked at Gohan and said, "How does this thing work Gohan." "Well Videl, it only lets people with a pure heart ride it." To which Videl replied with a quiet "Oh." With that Chichi walked out with the food and the clothes and said to Gohan and Videl, "Alright, lets go." To which Gohan replied, "Yeah, are you ready Videl?" To which she said, "Yeah, lets go." And with that Gohan, Chichi, and Nimbus flew off towards the Lookout. 

They arrived there in less than half an hour, and as they got nearer they could see, standing around, sparring, or talking, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamacha, Krillin, and #18. "Hey everyone we're here." Gohan yelled the crowd below. "Hey Gohan, just like the old days, huh" Krillin yelled back as the two members of the Son family and Nimbus landed, with Videl still in shock at having flown on the little puffy cloud and unable to speak. After they had landed, Gohan addressed everyone "Thanks, everyone for coming, without all of your of help we'd be done for." To which Tien replied "No problem, Gohan, we're glad to help." After that little conversation Gohan again addressed the group "Hey everyone I'd like to introduce you to Videl." At this everyone eyed the human girl standing behind and to the side of Gohan. Yamacha was the first to speak, "Hey, you look pretty, wanna go out." Videl was about to respond to that, when Chichi turned to Yamacha, holding her trusty frying pan, and giving him a look that sent him running towards the other side of the Lookout. Chichi then turned to Videl and said, "Well, lets get this over with, that obscene man is Yamacha, stay away from him." Just then Gohan, who had been talking to Tien and Chaotzu about where they had been for the past 7 years, turned to Videl and said, "Hey Videl, I want you meet a couple of people, this is Tien and Chaotzu." He then gestured to the three-eyed man and his companion. Gohan introduced Videl to everyone, there was an odd encounter with Piccolo with Videl exclaiming, "Hey Gohan look, he has green skin, what is he?" To which Gohan responded "Videl, remember when I told you about the Namek's?" to which Videl replied with a confused, "Yeah, why?" still wondering what Gohan was getting at when he said "Well, Piccolo's one of them." "Oh." Videl said. With that they started walking over to where Krillin was, Videl stopped walking and she pointed at the woman standing next to him and said, "Hey Gohan, isn't that one of Androids you told me about." To which Gohan replied, "Yeah, but she's not evil anymore, in fact she's the strongest fighters up here besides me." To which Videl replied with a shocked, "You're kidding." "No I'm not Videl." With exchange that Gohan Introduced Videl to everyone else. 

After the introductions were done, Gohan walked over to where entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and addressed the group, "Alright everyone, it's time to go in, is everybody ready? At the end of statement he turned told them all to follow him, for he had already made arrangements with Dende to have everyone in the room at the same time and to have it well stocked with food and water. All of fighters complied and followed Gohan. And so the 7 warriors, who were to become the backbone of the defense force of the Earth for the coming invasion, followed Gohan into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were to stay in there for one year. 

A/N: Well, what do you think, Do you like it or does it suck, come on tell me and be honest in your reviews.

Next Chapter: The Training Continues


End file.
